The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia (Outdated)
The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia (USSV), commonly referred to by its shortened name Vodkaslavia, is a Constitutional Dictatorship in the Ion Double-Ringed E0 Dwarf Galaxy, Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. It is comprised of one-hundred-and-thirty-three (133) States and three-hundred-and-forty (340) Districts, encompassing a grand total of one-million-three-hundred-eighty-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fourty-seven (1,380,947) Planets. Vodkaslavia does not have any official borders with any countries, though shares Aerospace Borders with the Empire of Olsteam to the Clusteroid Center, and the Queendom of Benzinidti and the People’s Republic of Potatoniztan to the Clusteroid Void. The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is a highly developed nation in the Faster Than Light Tech-Level category. It ranks highly in several socioeconomic categories, including Human Development, Average Wage, Education, Productivity per Person, and GDP. Vodkaslavia’s economy is considered Post-Industrial, although more than half the Districts of Vodkaslavia still boast a high amount of Industry. The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is a prominent Military, Economic, Cultural, and Political Superpower in the Cluster, giving it a large and widespread influence. Common things remarkable to Vodkaslavia include Ubiquitous Missile Silos, Keen Interest in Outer Space, Compulsory Military Service, Sprawling Nuclear Power Plants, Daily Referendums, Frequent Executions, Alcohol Prohibition (Excluding Vodka), Avowedly Heterosexual Populace, Complete Absence of Social Welfare, Anti-Smoking Policies, Stringent Health and Safety-Regulation, Free-Roaming Dinosaurs, and Museums and Concert Halls. Etymology The Term “Vodkaslavia” was derived from its home islands of Vodshkavia. The Nation started out as the United Islands of Vodshkavia, but due to a spelling error in the constitution, was actually called the United Islands of Vodkavia. In its Second Constitution, the nation was formally renamed to the United Islands of Vodkaslavia. This was the first written record of Vodkaslavia as an official name. In its Third Constitution, the nation received its title of United Socialist States due to the differences between the state economic zones. Vodkaslavia was from thenceforth the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. A citizen of Vodkaslavia is called a Vodkaslavian. “USSV” and “Vodkaslavian” also refer to the nation adjectively. History Terminology- There are no “dates” before 0 B.O., as before that point there was no written information. B.O. stands for Before Olsteam. (0 B.O. - 13,001 B.O.) O.R. stands for Olsteamian Rule. (0 O.R. - 1,419 O.R.) A.C. stands for After Collapse. (0 A.C. - Present) Early History The very beginnings of Vodkaslavia began on the planet Vodkayomics (Vohd-kay-ahm-ics). When the world was a bunch of city states and small kingdoms, the islands of Vodshkavia consisted of eighteen (18) states. Eleven (11) of the states operated on the economic system of capitalism, the remaining seven (7) states operated on the system of communism (hence where the term “Socialist” came into the official name). Four (4) states operated with a democratic system of government, eight (8) operated with a monarchist system, two (2) operated with a theocratic system, and four (4) operated with a dictatorship system. First Union When the states finally joined together into a full nation, called the Union of Vodshkavia, the states were allowed to keep the economic systems of their choice, but the overall government became a dictatorship around the year 9,500 B.O. The reigns of ruling were passed between various dictators for almost 1,000 years before the Ion family (more specifically, Artyomivich Vercruschev Ion {r. 10,476-10,512}) took control and secured it. The first benevolent dictator managed to keep the people happy long enough to fully unify the states and get a working government established. The title of dictator stayed within the family after that great feat, stabilizing the government. The government became a constitutional dictatorship after the Coup d’état of 11,052 B.O. (led by Eric Regon Carimostok) overthrew the ruling dictator (Samantha Kanotav Ion {r. 11,014-11,052}), and started oppressing the people. The people rose up and overthrew the new government, putting the grandson of the overthrown dictator (Dimitri Bulgadov Ion {r. 11,097-11,142}) back into power. As a show of gratitude, the new dictator implemented the beginnings of the congress, with the Lower House (Representatives) {11,101} being put into place. After some time, the Middle House (Senators) {11,567} and Upper House (Voshkaviks) {12,828} were put in with the growing population. The first constitution of Vodshkavia was ratified in 11,105, but due to a misprint in the name, it was known as the Constitution of the United Islands of Vodkavia. The second constitution was ratified in 11,124, titled the Constitution of the United Islands of Vodkaslavia. This was the first documented indication of the name Vodkaslavia. The newly created Vodkaslavia was a tiny island nation that was isolated and viewed the entire world with hate. It stayed out of almost every conflict, simply because it never wanted to choose a side. Two major wars went by, the Great War of 11,382 {11,382-11,438} and the Ninety-Year War of 11,780 {11,780-11,870}, and Vodkaslavia stayed out of them, simply building up a slowly developing industrial base. As the nation industrialized, a minor civil riot broke out. The States could not compromise on a unified economic system. Many of the Capitalist States were seeing great economic growth, as well as an increase in luxury goods, more spending money for the people, and greater overall happiness. The Communist States were seeing greater civil growth due to the equality of income and equal distribution of the services. Tensions sparked on 12,421, resulting in a massive riot in the streets of Raychikhinsk, Slavgorod. The current Federal Government stepped in with the force of a sledgehammer, stopping the riot after only nineteen hours (one day, seven hours). The official compromise resulted in a new Division of the Government solely for dealing with all Economic issues, as well as the conversion of goods for both sides. The third constitution, which became the final one, announced the new United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. The World War Eventually the isolation came to an end when Vodkaslavia was forced to join in the World War of 12,834 B.O.. The World War began during another dispute between the Ergatocracy of Müdic and the Kingdom of Mülan, in which a Secretariat of the Industrial Republic of Mecanimer was present and gunned down during a conference by a Mülanese militant group on 12,833, Iss 29. War was declared four days later (12,834, Sadif 3), the nations being aligned as follows: Celestial Coalition * Industrial Republic of Mecanimer * Ergatocracy of Müdic * The People’s Republic of Niceraq People’s Confederation * Kingdom of Mülan * Democratic Republic of Beanta All other Nations at this time were considered Neutral / Non-Participating. On 12,834, Mans 17, the Democratic Republic of Beanta made a daring attempt to get more support against the Celestial Coalition by committing acts of terrorism within the Nations of the United States of Cuonam, the Federal Republic of Voltz, and the People’s Republic of Yeamix. The DRB attempted to frame the attacks on Mechanimer (Cuonam and Yeamix) and Vodkaslavia (Voltz). The former bought it, joining the People’s Confederation on 12,834, Mans 21 and 12,834, Mans 25, respectively. The FRV refused to believe the claim, stating in an official address to the world: “It has come to our attention that the recent attack in our great nation was caused by the one and only USS Vodkaslavia. While the claims may be valid, they may have standing, ███, they could even be mother ████ legitimate. But we refuse to believe that the attack was caused by a neutral nation that has refused to get involved in every god███ thing. And as such, we are declaring this a declaration of war against the People’s Coalition, in honor of our friends across the waters whose reputation is all but ruined by this, to destroy them and bring an end to these atrocities.” ''-President Markus ZeDecaprico (r. 12,825-12,837)'' A day after this address was given, the Federal Republic of Voltz declared war on the People’s Confederation, joining alongside the Celestial Coalition. Later that same day, the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia began a lend-lease program with Voltz, providing them with multiple classified tanks and newly developed fighters. Celestial Coalition * Industrial Republic of Mecanimer * Eragatocracy of Müdic * People’s Republic of Niceraq * Federal Republic of Voltz * United States of Clare * The Hive-Republic of Xemnin People’s Confederation * Kingdom of Mülan * Democratic Republic of Beanta * United States of Cuonam * People’s Republic of Yeamix * Reich of Kalnia Neutral Nations * United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia * Free Islands of Jisas * Wasteland States of Whitemont * Hive-Republic of Zahnticao Seven years later, after a long and deadly stalemate, the People’s Republic of Yeamix carpet bombed the Free Islands of Jisas on 12,841, Juyan 14. Due to a pact signed a year earlier, the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia was forced to enter the war to protect Jisas. Due to the attack, the nations of Niceraq and Clare changed their alliances, joining the People’s Confederation on Juyan 18 and Juyan 21, respectively. The United States of Clare invaded Voltz, causing them to capitulate less than two months later. Jisas capitulated five days later on Habioman 26. Müdic, in a misinformed strike, accidentally destroyed a Zahntic convoy, causing them to join the People’s Confederation. Xemnin changed its focus of the war to Zahnticao, quickly invading and causing them to capitulate after eight months. At the same time, Vodkaslavia invaded both Niceraq and Mülan, taking three months and twenty-one brutal months, respectively. After the fall of Niceraq, the troops there were reassigned to invade Clare in an attempt to free Voltz. With the homeland of Mülan now under serious threat, their troops were pulled out of Beanta and brought back to the mainland in an attempt to provide a barrier against the Vodkaslavian forces. With the lack of troops, Beanta capitulated to Mecanimer after six months of fighting. Xemnin, in an attempt to draw back the Mülanese, invaded the islands of Jisas. In a surprising turn of events, Xemnin declared the islands theirs instead of releasing them as promised. Due to the already two-front war, Vodkaslavia was in no position to attack Xemnin to free Jisas, thus forcing them to recognize the annexation of Jisas by Xemnin. Mecanimer was aware of the growing threat by Xemnin now that it was growing in military prowess. It started the development of nuclear warheads, hoping a large enough weapon would bring an end to the war. Xemnin became alert of the development of such a weapon and turned its attentions to making one too. The war ended when the two nations simultaneously developed nuclear weapons (nuclear power had been developed 218 years prior) and threatened to use them on each other and everyone else if the war continued. Mülan capitulated to Vodkaslavian Forces on 12,844, Dencab 30, creating a cease fire and officially ending the World War. A Peace Conference was called on 12,844, Rabinam 5, named The Conference for the Stabilization and Unification of the World. All Nations except for Whitemont attended the two week long sessions, it sending in a formal letter simply stating: “''We can not afford to come to the Conference. We do not have the energy, nor the morale, to attend such a conference. We hope you will forgive us and leave us be.” The Peace Conference resulted in the changing of many borders, the remaining nations having to fix the scars left on the battlefields. The First-Level Nations are those that remained, the Second-Level being those that were annexed and by who. 'The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia' * ''No Territory gained The Hive-Republic of Xemnin * The Hive-Republic of Zahnticao * The People’s Republic of Yeamix * The Federal-Republic of Voltz * The Free Islands of Jisas The Ergatocracy of Müdic * The Kingdom of Mülan * The Democratic Republic of Beanta The Industrial Republic of Mecanimer * The People’s Republic of Niceraq * The United States of Cuonam * The Reich of Kalnia * The United States of Clare The Wasteland States of Whitemont * No Territory gained The War was Formally ended on 12,844, Rabinam 15. Modern Days The first year after the end of the war resulted in very strained relations. The Industrial Republic of Mecanimer signed a treaty with the Ergatocracy of Müdic, the two of them agreeing to share technological advancements. This included nuclear weapons, so the two of them began an arms race against the Hive-Republic of Xemnin. During this time, the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia and the Wasteland States of Whitemont were caught between three dangerous powers. Whitemont started investing in anti-air weapons, wanting to keep any and all nuclear bombers from being able to pass over their territory. Vodkaslavia called on its citizens for unity, in hopes that a strong national unity would be able to keep the nation’s morale high. The States officially declared that they’d all settle with a Capitalist economy, ending the years long norm of there being both capitalist and communist states in the same country. Vodkaslavia and Whitemont signed a Non-Aggression Pact in hopes they’d be able to stay out of the cold war. Vodkaslavia gained nuclear weapons two years after the end of the World War when Xemnin handed over some outdated 10-kiloton bombs. Vodkaslavia deconstructed the bomb, made a 50-kiloton bomb, and turned it into a missile, creating the first ICBM (it simply being a remote-controlled plane armed with the warhead). It handed over some of these newly created and highly classified weapons to Whitemont. The two of them began building stockpiles of low-yield missiles. The one Hive State and two Communist States were kept in the dark of this advancement, them still building higher and higher yield droppable bombs. Whitemont became the first to develop a hydrogen bomb after a well publicized event. A fusion power plant overheated and had a terrible meltdown, destroying the entire facility and killing eighteen workers. A heavy investigation into the cause of the meltdown found that it had been that the fusion reactions had spiraled violently out of control and one reaction hit with enough force to detonate the entire site. The investigation kept that part a secret, allowing them to develop the first hydrogen bomb. They shared the new bomb with Vodkaslavia, who promptly turned it into an ICBM and handed back some copies. Aside from bombs, the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia was rapidly industrializing, more than 80% of the population working a blue collar job. Vodkaslavia quickly became an economic powerhouse, allowing it to fund bigger and better projects. Space Race Mecanimer became the first nation to launch a rocket into space on 12,879, Zanta 10. The rocket carried the world’s first satellite, a small Mechman MK1. It entered Low Vodkayomics Orbit and orbited the planet sixteen times before it came back into the atmosphere. Xemnin became the first nation to put a woman {12,881, Eans 1} and later a man {12,881, Posisena 2} into space. Vodkaslavia put the first people on both Vodkamaines on 12,882 Gropi 18 and Vodkanda on 12,882 Quan 1. Vodkaslavia followed up with the first weather {12,882, Ironfe 1} and communications satellites {12,882, Ironfe 9}. Whitemont put the first GPS satellites into orbit on 12,883, Liaks 17. Vodkaslavia and Whitemont signed an annexation agreement on 12,902, Verov 12, combining the two nations under the rule of Vodkaslavia. The new territory was integrated fully and given stateship within the week. An ex-statesman of Whitemont, Freddy Metal {12,854-12,902}, betrayed the new Union by alerting Xemnin that the two nations had developed hydrogen weapons and ICBMs (which were now rocket-propelled). Xemnin pressured Vodkaslavia into releasing the blueprints of the hydrogen bombs. Metal was killed during a violent protest in Xemnin, the protest being about the inaction of the government in finding out the nuclear capabilities of Vodkaslavia and Whitemont earlier. The Vodkaslavian Government released the MK1 Hydrogen Bomb plans, giving them to Xemnin, Mecanimer, and Müdic at the same time. Xemnin put the first probe onto Vodsaken (at the time known as Xerticom) on 12,905, Asveb 1, and its moon, Vodern, on 12,905, Tweni 20. Vodkaslavia put the first colony on Vodsaken on 12,910, Sadif 30, while at the same time Mecanimer put the first colony on Vodern on 12,910, Gropi 5. Once the first cities were established on the planets, a deal was signed between three of the four remaining states (Vodkaslavia, Xemnin, and Mecanimer) for cooperation in space. Olsteamian Rule In the year 13,001, the Empire of Olsteam invaded and took control. Olsteam controlled multiple galaxies at its peak, including: * Steam Islands SBa 2-Armed Barred Spiral Galaxy * Ion E0 Double-Ringed Dwarf Galaxy * Heart-Ribbon SAb 2-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Groceryverse SBa 2-Armed Barred Spiral Galaxy * Crux SABm 2-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Innovatus SAa 5-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Delta E6 Dwarf Galaxy * Meme Magic dSph Dwarf Galaxy * Delphinidae SAb 4-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Caerulean SBb 2-Armed Barred Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Cog S0A Dwarf Galaxy * Dragonica Im Dwarf Galaxy * Lone Im Dwarf Galaxy After almost 1000 years, most of the nations taken over by Olsteam came to be of the same technology level, thus making them all blend together as if they were never separate nations. Travel between Galaxies was not uncommon, but the people of Vodkayomics never fully adjusted to the new rulers. They preferred to stay home on their planet, and work and play there. Very few Vodkayomians chose to move out of the system, many simply moving between the three planets. Towards the end of the 1000 years, the people were more willing to move within the Ion Dwarf Galaxy. Movement outside of the galaxy was still rare, but the Vodkayomians were now more willing to learn the rest of their galaxy. With the dissolvement of the former states, the people lost all sense of differences, at least in the terms of from their homeworld. The use of the term “Vodkayomian” meant anyone from the planet of Vodkayomics, very few objecting to being called it. The Great Turmoil This didn’t last long though, as an event known as The Great Turmoil began in the year 1,382 O.R. The event started when a small group of citizens from the Delta Dwarf Galaxy felt they were being treated unfairly and attacked an Olsteamian government official. Military Rule was instated in the troublesome area, thus making taxes all around go up to pay for them. This created tension in many of the galaxies, thus spiraling out of control and eventually becoming an all-out civil war. The Ion Dwarf Galaxy was brought into the war in the year 1,389 O.R. as military troops tried to prevent the outbreak of a riot there. As it was seen as aggression, the entire population of the Ion Dwarf Galaxy, including the Vodkayomians, joined the war against the Olsteamian Government. Thirty years passed before the civil war finally ended, resulting in the ultimate collapse of the Empire of Olsteam and the freeing of the galaxies from its rule. Second Union After The Great Turmoil, many nations arose out of it, Vodkaslavia being one of the many. Since then, deals amongst the people and resulting nation-states to expand the control over all of the Ion E0 Double-Ringed Dwarf Galaxy with some but not much resistance. The populations were integrated freely, and their respective political parties were all integrated into the system. During this time, the positions of Chancellor and Vice Chancellor were added {5 A.C. and 9 A.C., respectively}, adding to the political freedoms. Today Over 3,000 years later, Vodkaslavia is unified under one flag, with a moderate population size and a very diverse population. The main economic system is capitalism, though some of the small outlying colonies operate off a communist system. The population is free to do as they please, to a point, as there are laws that regulate certain things. Much of the population has experience in the military as two (2) years of service is compulsory after age 28 (or after college graduation, depending on degree). Extra outdated military supplies are openly sold, such as old tanks, though ammunition is highly regulated so as to prevent unauthorized usage. Citizens have the right to bear arms, and a license to own a weapon can be issued to those as young as 16 years old, but extensive background checks are used as well as all weapons are government made and issued. Information entering the nation from outside sources is strictly watched, as well as some of the content within the nation, but any information is free to leave at will. On 3,215, Sadif 24, the ruling Dictator, Kaspar Hauser Ion, was shot during a parade for Leader’s Day on Grand Vodka Boulevard in Armistice City. Dictator Kaspar survived the attack, but was rendered unable to rule, placing the responsibility on his youngest child and second daughter, Elizabeth Garal Ion. His wife, Alyona Anna Retrokov-Ion, refused the position so she would be able to take care of him. His oldest child and only son, Erik Wasser Ion, was found to have been the one behind the attack, thus making him unable to become the new Dictator. The middle child and oldest daughter, Svetlana Postov Ion, stated she did not want to be the Dictator due to personal reasons, so the responsibility was placed on the youngest. Environmental The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is located in the Ion Double-Ringed E0 Dwarf Galaxy, encompassing 966,755 Systems and ### Planets. Vodkaslavia has the second most total number of Systems, ranking behind Olsteam and above Steam Nation. Vodkaslavia also encompasses ### Systems (### Planets) beyond the Ion Galaxy. Geography The overall Geography of Vodkaslavia is fairly similar from planet to planet, though there are cases where the standard doesn't match up at all. For most planets, large swaths of a world tend to be flat or rolling hills, with some also having mountains splitting up the large plains and forests. This is due to many of Vodkaslavia’s worlds having been frozen at one point or another, with glaciers and melting runoff having shaped the land. Some of the warmer areas tend to mainly be hills and large flatlands from wind. A small few are solely oceans or land, while another few tend to be more mountains than buildable land. Many of Vodkaslavia’s planets experience extreme, but predictable weather. Some planets experience month-long storms, acid rain, hurricanes, tornadoes, or simply just rain every few days. Climate The Table below shows the Climate Breakdown of all Habitable Planets within Vodkaslavia. The Classifications used are part of the Köppen Climate Classification System. Classifications beginning with F, G, and H are made-up, having no relation to the actual Classification System. The Table below shows the amount of Habitable Planets and Non-Habitable Planets. Wildlife The USSV ecology is extremely diverse, much of it varying planet by planet. The National Animal, the Yadernaya Bomba, can be found on many of the planets as them being taken as pets and brought away from the Homeworld. Three habitable planets are dedicated to wildlife preserves. The top ten most habitable planets each have between 100-200 wildlife preserves and national parks. The Government owns approximately 15% of the Nation’s land that is strictly for Wildlife use. Notable Systems Main Article: Ion Double-Ringed E0 Dwarf Galaxy All of the following Systems are some of the major systems of Vodkaslavia. This is not a total list. View the main article for a total list. Vosha Main Article: Vosha System The Vosha System is a Single-Star System consisting of a G7Vb-Class Star, Vosha. Nineteen Bodies orbit this Star. Of these, two are located in the Habitable Zone, Vodkayomics and Vodsaken, both of which are inhabited. There are five Gas Giants; Tread, Nafio, Helemp, Heyuom, and Bol’shoy Brat. Vodkayomics is the Homeworld of Vodkaslavia. Vodsaken is the first planet colonized by Vodkaslavia, though was nuked in the Great Turmoil, resulting in much of the planet being Radioactive Wasteland. Vodsaken’s Moon, Vodern, is also habitable and inhabited. Voydics Main Article: Voydics System The Voydics System is a Single-Star System consisting of a G3Vab-Class Star, Voydics. Five Bodies orbit this Star. Of these, only one is located in the Habitable Zone, Wheatstone, which is also the only inhabited. There are two Gas Giants, Veru Nini and Osiris. This was the first Exo-System to be colonized by Vodkaslavia. Red Main Article: Red System The Red System is a Single-Star System consisting of a M5Vab-Class Star, Red. Five Bodies orbit this Star. Of these, only one is located in the Habitable Zone, Hik, which is also the only inhabited. There is one Gas Giant, Safnum. Hik has an inhabited, habitable moon, Mahn. Safnum has both a Mini Gas Dwarf Moon, Ujhan, and a Methane Moon, Certa, orbiting it. Briste Main Article: Briste System The Briste System is a Single-Star System consisting of a F2Vb-Class Star, Briste. Nine Bodies orbit this Star. Of these, two are located in the Habitable Zone (Kimas, Lolm) and both are inhabited. There is one Gas Giant, Draft. Three Planets (Jusin, Justin Jr., Jusin III) all orbit each other while orbiting Briste. Lolm’s Moon, Lume, is damaged, causing its broken parts to form a ring around the Planet. Beckman Main Article: Beckman System The Beckman System is a Trinary-Star System consisting of a B4VII-BH-Class Star, Beckman, a G6Vb-Class Star, Lim, and a K4Vab-Class Star, Leo. Seven Bodies orbit the Black Hole. Of these, only one is located in the Habitable Zone, Heliday, and is also the only inhabited one. There are no Gas Giants in this System. Heliday orbits closer to Beckman than the two Stars. Wire and Wire JR orbit within the Accretion Disk of Beckman. The other four Planets form Binary Systems, orbiting the central three objects in a sophisticated “Four Corners Ballet”. Capilon Main Article: Capilon System The Capilon System is a Single-Star System consisting of an A9Vab-Class Star, Capilon. Sixteen Bodies orbit this Star. Of these, four are located in the Habitable Zone (Quena, Hydran, Kanova, Cosserin), though only two are inhabited (Quena, Hydran). There are two Gas Giants; Derip and Gimp. Cosserin has a totally toxic atmosphere, rending it unavailable to colonization. The Planets of V2 and V3 orbit each other, as well as V4 and V5. Kanova has a caught comet as its moon, as well as V2 and V3 share two comet moons. One Dwarf Planet, Bullet, has an orbit in the shape of a comet, causing it to get the status of both Second Closest Planet and Second Furthest Planet. Hydran has an inhabited, habitable Moon, Hydro, and a Methane Moon, Metha. Els Main Article: Els System The Els System is a Single-Star System consisting of a M2Vb-Class Star, Els. Five Bodies orbit this Star, all of which are within 3 AU of the Star. There is one Planet located in the Habitable Zone, Mecu, which is also the only inhabited Planet. There are no Gas Giants orbiting Els. Mesner Main Article: Mesner System The Mesner System is a Single-Star System consisting of a G3Vab-Class Star, Mesner. Fifteen Bodies orbit this Star. Of these, four are located in the Habitable Zone (Vericola, Kumonia, Leo, Nexsus) and three are inhabited (Vericola, Kumonia, Leo). There are four Gas Giants in the System; Nexsus, Comendal, Hozenburg, and V9. The Planets of Newman and Donavan orbit each other while orbiting Mesner. Electru Main Article: Electru System The Electru System is a Binary-Star System consisting of a G4Vab-Class Star, Papes, and a K0VII-WD-Class Star, Macis. Nineteen Bodies orbit these two Stars. Of these, four are located in the Habitable Zone (Bren, Vernamas, Minus, Bron) and five are inhabited (Bren, Vernamas, Minus, Bron, Cole). There is only one Gas Giant in the System, Jems. All planets are in a P-Type Orbit around the Stars. Demographics Population The Population of Vodkaslavia as of the 3,210 Census by the Vodkaslavian Bureau of Demographics was 40,841,743,571,508,670 Citizens. The Bureau estimated that the Population is approximately 40,841,772,571,811,000 Citizens as of 3,216. The VBD estimated that approximately 3.77 people are born every second, estimating the growth rate to be 13,565.89 people born per day. The Population is made up of approximately 32.2% Human, 14.5% Aeromorph, 35.9% Xenomorph, 14.2% Kerbal, 0.8% Annunaki, and 2.4% Other Species. Amongst the Human Population, 52.5% are Eyaw, 14.3% are Jadi, 10.8% are Liho, 7.4% are Kebn, 7.1% are Neyo, 4.2% are Lega, 3.3% are Ajak, and 0.4% are Other. Amongst the Aeromorph Population, 62.8% are Jet, 18.5% are Propeller, 10.6% are Space Shuttle, 6.1% are Prototype, and 2.0% are other. Amongst the Xenomorph Population, 43.5% are Zeritox, 20.2% are Vodshkavia, 14.8% are Continentia, 6.9% are Müdlah, 6.1% are Albiscia, 3.3% are Jisas, 3.1% are Fulgore, and 2.1% are Other. Amongst the Kerbal Population, 45.2% are Kerbious, 39.7% are Vernyy, and 15.1% are Chelovek. Amongst the Annunaki Population, 52.8% are Alpha, 31.0% are Gamma, and 16.2% are Beta. Vodkaslavia has an average Birth Rate of 10 per 1,000. In 3,215, the VBD concluded that there were approximately Fifteen Million Immigrants granted Legal Residency within the United Socialist States. Most Immigrants have been concluded to come from the People’s United Republic of Zillicand (29.2%) and the Empire of Olsteam (24.6%). The most Civilians granted Asylum for Refuge came from the Presidential-Protectorate of NorthwestAirlines (36.7%). About 45% of Vodkaslavians live in Urban areas, 35% live in Suburban areas, and 20% live in Rural areas. About a third of the Urban population lives in cities with a population over 500,000 citizens. Language Stemel is the Official Language, and most spoken National Language. All Official State Documents are written in Stemel. Approximately 95% of the Population speaks Stemel as a primary or secondary language. In order to immigrate into Vodkaslavia, one of the requirements is being able to speak Stemel almost fluently (though, classes are provided for those who come from a non-Stemel country). In Universities and Government, while not required by law, will issue Documents in foreign languages if the targeted jurisdiction mainly speaks a non-Stemel Language as the Primary Language. Almost all States have Stemel as the only Official State Language, though a few do have other Languages as an Official State Language. Four states have Slavician as a second State Language, two have Xenogon, and one has Olsteam. In Schools, the most taught languages other than Stemel include Slavician, Übron, Olsteam, Xenogon, and Kerbish. Other foreign languages are taught, though not as prevalent or only at the College Level, depending on state. Religion The Nation of Vodkaslavia grants the Freedom of Religion to all Citizens living within the borders, despite having a State Religion. The State Religion of Vodkaslavia is Vodka Amity, in which approximately 75% of the population follows. During the Olsteamian Rule Era, the Ion Galaxy was subject to ministers attempting to convert the population to Steam Trenka. While it caught on in a few places, Vodka Amity remained in mot Vodkayomian Areas. At the time, Vodka Amity was only made up of 2.1% of the Ion Galaxy’s population, Nonmiligan making up 56.2% and Hurtiz making up 34.1%. As Vodkaslavia grew after the Olsteamian Era, the Irreligious population shrank while Vodka Amity grew in numbers. Despite there being a large Xenomorph Population, Xenogin is not as widely followed as before the days of Olsteamian Rule. As “forced conversions” were a thing, many Xenomorphs quickly caught on to needing another faith within the Ion Galaxy, thus causing many to convert to a “Human Religion” alongside their “Xenomorph Religion”. Gender and Sexuality In the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia, much of the population has a more conservative view in their daily lives than the average for a nation. Within the Human, Kerbal, and Annunaki Populations, there are only two Genders recognized; Male and Female. Within the Xenomorph and Aeromorph Populations, there are three Genders recognized*; Male, Female, and Hermaphrodite. Transgender and Gender-Fluid are frowned upon by the average member of the Populace. There are no Laws regarding Genders, but all Official documents (Federal, State, and Emergency) require the participating party(s) to disclose their real birth-assigned Gender. *No, Apache Attack Helicopter still isn’t one despite the fact they are a thing Amongst the population, there are very few who identify as Homosexual. Most of the population identifies as Heterosexual. There are no Laws regarding the status of Homosexuals, this being left to the States. The only Law “regarding” them is the Marriage and Civil Union Act of 12,892 {B.O.}*, which states: “Any persons in a Legal Civil Union recognized by one State and the Federal Government is to be adhered to by all States within the Borders of Vodkaslavia.” Thus, while some States/Districts may not hand out Civil Union Licenses to Homosexuals, they are required to acknowledge their Union if they have received the License from another State/District. *Marriage is defined as the Union of a Man and a Woman before the Church and the State. Civil Union is defined as the Union of any two parties before the State. Family Structure As of 3,212, about 54% of the Population 21 years old and over was registered as being married, 10% were widowed, 3% were divorced, and 32% never married (most of whom were under the age of 35 y/o). In 3,215, the average amount of Children per Family was 3.6. The USSV Teenage Pregnancy Rate is 4.8 per 1,000 women. This has decreased by 120% from 0 A.C., when the Rate was 57.6 per 1,000 women. Abortion is partially legal within Vodkaslavia, the woman being allowed to get an abortion up until 8 weeks of pregnancy. Later Abortions are only granted if the woman’s life is at risk. The 3,216 Estimate for the Average Fertility Rate is approximately 2.57 births per woman. Adoptions are common in Vodkaslavia, mainly same-species adoption. Inter-species adoption isn’t as common, but still done enough to be recognized. While there are no laws against it, Polygamy is extremely uncommon. Amongst many of the Populations, it’s a taboo subject. Amongst the Xenomorph Population, however, Polygamy is a fairly common practice due to the low number of Males within the Population. Government Main Articles: Dictatorship of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia and Federal Government of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. The Government of Vodkaslavia is a Constitutional Dictatorship. The country is lead by a single Dictator, typically a member of the Ion Family after their accusation to the title back before Olsteam. After the Coup D’états in 11,052 B.O. and 11,097 B.O., the Constitution implemented a legislative body, consisting of three houses. The Houses are as follows, from lowest to highest; The House of the People (Representatives), The House of the Senate (Senators), and The House of the Makers (Voshkaviks). In the year 5 A.C., Vodkaslavia implemented the position of Chancellor, which is a democratically elected position that runs the Government alongside the Dictator. A Vice Chancellor was added in 9 A.C. to balance the Leaders further. States and Districts Main Article: Vodkaslavian Political Divisions The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia has 133 States and 340 Districts. States are single systems that meet the requirements for statehood. Districts are large swaths of systems that at the time didn't meet the requirements for statehood alone. Political Parties Main Article: Political Parties of Vodkaslavia The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia operates under a multi-party system. The major political parties since 2,720 have been the Republican Party '''(Conservative), the '''Lionide Party (Progressive), Vodka Amity Reserves '''(Religious/Moralistic), the '''Powerhouse Party (Capitalist), and Vodkaslavia First (Nationalist/Isolationists). The most predominant minor parties include the Militarist Bloc '''(Militarist), the '''Pacifist Union (Pacifist), the Totalitarianist Party (Totalitarian Society), The Workers’ Bloc (Socialist), the Globalist Commonwealth (Globalists), Vodkaslavia’s Communist Bloc (Communists), the Only Life Union (Fascist), the Industrial Bloc (Industrial), the Green Conference (Environmental), The Monarchists (Monarchy), and the Anarchist Political Union (Anarchy). The presiding Dictator normally will not identify as any of the parties, though it’s not uncommon for them to either be influenced by them or they influence a party or two. Foreign Relations The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia has an established Structure with Foreign Nations. Vodkaslavia is viewed as Neutral in all relations, and even hosts an embassy with all Major Nations. Armistice City is home to the Steam Islands Intergalactic Union Headquarters. In the chart, “PS” denotes Public Standing. “GS” denotes Government Standing. “IN” denotes that Vodkaslavia has an Embassy with that Nation in their Borders. “WITH” denotes that the Nation has an Embassy with Vodkaslavia in its Borders. Government Divisions Vodkaslavia's Government is divided into multiple Branches, so as to keep corruption low and not centralize power into anyone but the Dictator. At the very top is the Dictator, who has ultimate rule and law, but also has checks set up against by the lower Branches so as to prevent runaway corruption. Underneath, there are the three Ministries of Welfare, which keep the Citizens safe. Beneath those are the major Branches, each with their own Sectors. The major Branches are the Executive Branch, the Legislative Branch, the Judicial Branch, the Ministries, and the Departments. The Court System of Vodkaslavia is set up into three Sectors. There are the Common Courts, Criminal Courts, and Federal Courts. The Common Courts are used when two parties have a dispute, such as Property Rights. The Criminal Courts are used when one party has committed a crime, whether it be Personal and/or Property. The Federal Courts are for disputes against Laws, Government Employees, and Federal Crimes. Government Finances Taxes within the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia are levied at the Federal, State/District, and Local levels. At the Federal Level, Taxes include Income, Sales, Sin, and Tariffs. At the State/District Level, Taxes include Corporate, Sales, Gifts, and a few others. At the Local Level, Taxes include Income, Corporate, Property, Sales, Gifts, Emissions, and others. Vodkaslavian Taxes are generally Flat Taxes. All Citizens pay a Flat 9.0% Income Tax at the Federal Level. Citizens pay between no Income Tax to Flat 12.0% Income Tax at the Local Level (after the Federal Tax). The Federal Corporate Tax is a flat 12.5%, the State/District Corporate Tax between a Flat 7.0% to Flat 20.0% (after Federal), and the Local Corporate Tax between a Flat 2.0% to Flat 20.0% (after Federal and State/District). During the FY3,214, all Taxes collect by all levels of Government amounted to 16.2% of the National GDP. Federal Spending is less diverse. Most of the Federal Budget goes towards Defense and Law & Order at 35.8% and 38.3% respectively. 7.1% of the Budget goes towards Education, 10.7% goes towards State-Owned Industries and Industrial Subsidies, 2.0% goes towards Public Transportation, 1.0% goes towards Spirituality, 2.6% goes towards Interest and Loans, and 2.4% goes to the Federal Reserve. Military Main Article: The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia Armed Forces The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia has the second largest but most technologically advanced Military in the Cluster. The Dictator of Vodkaslavia holds the position of Chief of the Military; the Chancellor of Vodkaslavia holds the position of Ultimate General; and the Secretary of Defense (appointed by the Chancellor) holds the position of Head General. The Department of Defense operates as the Command Module for the three leaders to control the five major Branches of the Military. The Five Branches are the Ground Forces (Army), Naval Corps. (Sea Navy), Freedom Brigade (Air Force), Star Core (Space Fleet), and Special Forces (Marines). The National Defense; consisting of Reserves, Coast Guard, National Guard, and Emergency Civil Corps.; is run jointly by the Department of Internal Affairs and Ministry of Watchful Eyes during times of peace. Control is switched from DoIA to DoD during times of war. Vodkaslavia has strict conscription laws, requiring citizens over the age of twenty-five (25) years old to serve a minimum of two (2) years. During a time of war, those over the age of twenty-five (25) and under fifty-five (55) can be drafted even if they’ve served their time, with conscription lengths between two (2) to four (4) years. While written in as a law, extending conscription length until the end of the war has never been used. As of 3,210, the entire Armed Forces (including Reserves) employed approximately 914.3 trillion Troops. The Military Budget of Vodkaslavia as of 3,215 was more than 5.8% of the GDP at approximately ≛42.3 Septillion. The rate of spending for the Military has decreased slowly overtime, from 36.2% of the GDP in the Pre-Olsteam Era, though the overall budget has increased sharply since that time period as the economy grew. Vodkaslavia operates 1,582 Military Bases and Facilities around the Cluster, and maintains over 1,000 Active-Duty Personnel in Four Nations. Law Enforcement Law Enforcement within Vodkaslavia is divided into Four Levels; Local, State/System, District, and Federal. The Local Level operates on a town-per-town or municipality-per-municipality basis. They are the first responders to any and all events, as they are the closest to the action. This Level operates solely on the Ground and/or Sea. Police Officers serving at this level tend to be from or around the area they work in. The State/System Level operates throughout an entire System. They tend to have larger armaments, and also have the ability to travel through the Air and Space, along with all higher levels. Officers at this level live within the System/State they watch over. The District Level (if a District) operates entirely within the confines of their borders. They are called in as backup if something goes horribly wrong, or bigger armaments are needed. District Officers live within the District they patrol. The Federal Level is under the control of the Federal Government, and used mainly for big Crimes or chasing Criminals across State Lines. The Federal Police are also responsible for in the event a Crime goes International. Officers of this level can live anywhere within Vodkaslavia. Police of all levels are equipped with Police-Authorized Vehicles, such as Cars, Trucks, Tanks, Ships, Helicopters, and Spacecrafts. Local Police are equipped with Cars, Trucks, and Coast Guard Ships. All others are equipped with Cars, Trucks, Tanks, Helicopters, and Spacecraft. Two other influential agencies are the Ministry of Criminal Activities and the Ministry of Watchful Eyes. The MCA investigates Crime Scenes and keeps all Documents used in the Criminal Justice System in order. The MWE is a classified Ministry. It keeps tabs on the Citizens through the Watchful Eyes Program. Citizens of Vodkaslavia are guaranteed the right to Armaments. Approximately 47.9% of the Population has a Concealed Carry License, and approximately 82.1% of the Population owns at least one Firearm. Pre-Olsteamian Rule Tanks are still produced and sold on the Open Market. Capital Punishment is sanctioned within the USSV for certain Federal, Military, and Civil Crimes, and is used in all States and Districts. Lesser Crimes face anywhere from Labor to Prison Sentences to Simple Fines. All degrees of Murder, Homicide, and Rape carry the highest Penalty. For all Violent Crimes and most Non-Violent Crimes, there is no “Plea of Insanity”. Persons declaring said Plea are more likely to be removed from the Public faster as they’d be deemed too dangerous to leave alone. Vodkaslavia has strict Drug Laws. Citizens and Foreigners found with any illegal Hard Substance (Prohibited Alcohol, Hard Drugs, Unregistered Weapons, etc.) are arrested, questioned, and, if deemed necessary, sentenced to Capital Punishment. Citizens found with any illegal Soft Substances (Tobacco, Soft Drugs, etc.) are arrested, questioned, and disappear for a duration of time. All Crimes, besides before a Federal Court, are Trial by Jury and either a single Judge or bench of Judges. In Federal Court, the Trials are only by a bench of Judges. Economy Main Article: Vodkaslavian Economy Citizens of Vodkaslavia work four days a week, the final day of the week being a day of rest. Vodkaslavia has a mix economy, all of the States and most of the Districts operating off a strong Capitalist System. The remaining Districts operate off a neutral Communist System. The Ministry of Economics is still in effect since it’s creation in 12,421 B.O. Through this Ministry, the Districts are still able to function with the differing Economic Systems in the few that don’t want to have the standard economy. The Economy breaks down into four simple sectors. Privately Owned Industry makes up 75.62%, the Government Sector makes up 19.81%, State Owned Industry makes up 4.56%, and Black Market Activity is estimated around 0.01%. Amongst Privately Owned Business, about 70.17% is privately owned, the remaining 29.83% being publicly traded companies. Of the overall State Owned Industry, there are two types of Federally-Owned industries. One is Federal-Total, which means only the Government operates in those sectors with no other companies involved, such as Arms Manufacturing, Hazardous Materials Mining, and Water and Sanitation Services. The other is Federal-Partial, which means that there are Government owned services in that Field, but private companies can also operate in that field, such as Transportation, Mail, and Energy. Income, Poverty, and Wealth Vodkaslavia has an extremely high average household income. Citizens make an average of ≛238,362 in 3,215 according to the Ministry of Economics. The richest ten percent of Vodkaslavia earn an average of ≛620,482, while the poorest ten percent earn an average of ≛75,500. According to the Intergalactic Food Security Index, the USSV ranked number one for Food Affordability and overall Food Security in 3,212. As of 3,215, approximately 0.80% of the Population was without work. There were about 752,910 Sheltered and Unsheltered Homeless Persons in the USSV, with about three quarters in Emergency Shelters and/or Transitional Housing. This current rate is down from over 2,500,000 in 3,165. Less than 150,000,000 Persons live in Poverty within Vodkaslavia. Exports and Imports The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is the leading exporter of Vodka Products, Iron, Steel, Common Metal Alloys, Corn, Potatoes, Medicine, Electric Vehicles, Rail Cars, Locomotives, Standardized Railcraft Components, and Coal. Farming is the leading production within Vodkaslavia, followed by Mineral Mining as the leading industry. Vodkaslavia imports Standardized Airplane Components, Standardized Ship Components, Methane, and is the Top Importer of Scrap Iron. While these are produced within the Nation, some view it as easier to import these than to make them, as the first two are not of Vodkaslavian specialty. Scrap Iron is imported so as to create more iron and/or steel, thus allowing for more components to be made or exported. Fifteen Largest Private Companies Fifteen Largest Public Companies Ten Largest State Companies Infrastructure Vodkaslavia’s Infrastructure is rated as Extremely Strong. Approximately 99% of the Population is connected to at least basic Infrastructure. Of that 99%, about 75% has fully up to date and fully-operational infrastructure. The remaining range anywhere from simple to a few years out of date. Energy 65% of Vodkaslavia’s Energy is generated through Nuclear Power Plants (about 68% are Fusion Reactors and 32% are Fission Reactors), 25% through Solar Power Plants, and the final 10% through Wind Power Plants. Energy Consumption within the Nation is approximately 25.6 Yottawatts per Year. Energy used to be supplied by Coal before Nuclear Power became the preferred option due to less pollution. Oil Power never caught on, as the process for producing refined oil for use in Power Plants was never developed. Once the process was developed, it was viewed as too polluting to use. The wide use of Nuclear Power has remained a steady and highly used source of Energy throughout the years, despite the many accidents the Nation and its Neighbors have faced. The Worst Accident, occurring on 5 A.C., Fankeo 18TH, resulted in a Total Site Meltdown of the New Tercorov Nuclear Power Plant. The Plant was the largest in the District of Derboxican, consisting of Eight Reactors and its own on-site Spent Fuel Storage. Reactor Three’s Core overloaded due to a sudden increase in Energy Usage from it’s Line (the cause is still unknown). When on-staff Maintenance attempted to halt the Reactor Overload, the Reactor shut down before spiking off the charts and exploding. The shrapnel of the Reactor’s casing slammed into Reactor Four’s Casing, allowing Radioactive Material to spill out and allow for the cooling water to escape, causing Reactor Four to overheat and explode, causing the same reaction onward. Many on-site staff were killed in the initial two explosions, the meltdown only being stopped once all eight reactors were reduced to radioactive rubble. The Planet was forced to evacuate due to its strong winds carrying the radioactive gases and dust throughout the planet and contaminating everything. Approximately 2.1 Billion Citizens were forced to relocate. Transportation Personal Transport is dominated by electric automobiles on the ground. All Major Cities on the same planet are connected by extensive Highway Networks. Most Minor Cities are also connected to these Networks. All other towns are connected by some form of large or small road that allows for the transfer of people/goods to these areas. The average Per-Capita Vehicle Ownership Rate is 732 Vehicles per 1,000 Vodkaslavians. Mass Transit accounts for 25% of all USSV Work Trips. All Major and Minor Cities are connected via complex Rail Networks, many of which also extend into Major Towns and even some Minor Towns. Trains are used just as often as automobiles, creating a substantial market for both State and Private Industry. VodkaRail and VodkaMetro are two of the largest Rail Companies, operating on almost every inhabited planet. Most other Private Rail Companies operate solely on a per-planet basis. The Civil Airline Industry is both Private- and State-Owned. It has been largely deregulated since the Olsteamian Rule Era, but those in existence cover very broad regulations. VodkaAir is the largest State Company, operating in every Airport around the Galaxy. Vertico Air and Hiveline Air are the two largest Private Companies, each covering a substantial area of the Galaxy. There are many smaller companies, each operating by Local, Regional, Planet, State, or District. The Civil Interstellar Industry is also both Private- and State-Owned. VodkaSpace was the original Interstellar Transportation Company and the only Intergalactic Transport Company. Now, the Toaster Corporation Interstellar Division is the second State Company that also deals in Interstellar Transport. The largest privately-owned Transport Company is StarBound, a domestic company. Communications Communications within Vodkaslavia are strictly regulated. Anyone within the country may upload to the web, and for the most part can get anything from the web, but all information deemed dangerous from within is screened and removed if necessary. Information coming from outside is strictly watched over, making sure no unwanted information gets in. VodkaCore has a strict monopoly over this, being in charge of all communications arrays and information policing. By law, VodkaCore can intercept any and all transmissions using arrays within the borders of Vodkaslavia, even if non-Vodkaslavian made. Also by law, VodkaCore can shut down communication lines if deemed necessary. While not by law, it is generally accepted that VodkaCore can override communications in an emergency, and patch in VodkaNews to act as the Emergency Broadcast Channel. In the event of a total emergency, VodkaCore can also patch in the MEBC (Mini-EBC), which has locations all around the Galaxy as backup, and even has locations located in friendly territories on the outside. Water and Sanitation Within Vodkaslavia, all Water Supply Stations and Sanitation States are state-owned, so as to ensure all are able to receive basic necessities and sanitation. Education Main Articles: Vodkaslavian Universities and Vodkaslavian Science Vodkaslavia requires all citizens to attend schooling starting at the Elementary Level and attend all the way up until Graduation of High School. While the Federal Government does spend part of its budget on Education, a majority of the Educational funding is left up to the States and Districts, and in some areas even the Planets themselves. The Federal Government’s budget mainly goes towards establishing new Schools or rebuilding/refurbishing older ones. After High School, students are faced with four options. 1] Take a Gap Year / Immediately join the Workforce/Military. 2] Go to Community College (2 Years) - Get College Level Education and then move on. 3] Go to Technical College (3-4 Years) - Get a Degree in a Technical (Typically Blue/Pink Collar) Field. 4] Go to a University (4-4+ Years) - Get a Degree in a Higher Level Field (White, Chrome, ETC.) Almost every Municipality has a Community College and many also have a Technical College. Every Planet has at least two Universities on it (though typically more). Fringe Systems tend to have the least amount of Universities, them being the ones with only two. Only the newest colonies have less than two, though they tend to be on the list to get to the minimum. Of the Universities, approximately 68% are Public Universities (State-Funded), the remaining 32% being Private Universities (Company-Funded / Privately Owned). Culture Vodkaslavia is home to many Cultures across it’s vast expanse due to the large number of Ethnic Groups, Traditions of previously independent Populations, and Values of both the Individual and the whole Population. Much of the descendants of Vodkaslavia from Vodkayomics or any of the original Naturalized Homeworlds tend to be the prime examples of the original Vodkaslavian Culture. Through immigration and expansion, other distinct Cultures are visible, and areas where they come together can be seen as “Melting Pots” of the Cultures. Core Vodkaslavian Culture was established by the descendants of the original Eighteen States. It has been passed down from Generation to Generation through the process of assimilation on Immigrants. The Homeworld of Vodkayomics and the Naturalized Homeworld of Wheatstone are the two planets with the culture being closest to the Original Culture before the invasion of Olsteam. Vodkaslavians have traditionally been characterized by a strong Work Ethic, competitiveness, dedication to Structure and Law and Order. From the outside, it is believed that there is a “''Vodkaslavian Creed''”, emphasizing liberty, fairness, rule of law, and preference to neutrality. Mainstream Culture emphasizes that the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is a Classless Society, though there are differences between Socioeconomic Classes caused by Socialization, Language, Values, and Ethnic Origin. Working Vodkaslavians are looked at highly, as high Social Mobility has attracted many to the want of better jobs. Socioeconomic Achievement is valued highly, but those who are average or ordinary are also valued positively. Food Mainstream Vodkaslavian Cuisine hasn’t changed far from the Before Olsteam Era. Much of it consists of various Meats, Potatoes, Grains, Corn, various Vegetables, Pastas, and Beans. Every restaurant in Vodkaslavia serves dishes made of these ingredients, though there are many that also provide a variety of many others as well. Vodkaslavians drink twice as much Coffee as they do Tea. Milk, Apple Juice, and Water are the most commonly drank substances. Approximately two fifths of the eligible Population has drank at least one bottle of Vodka in their lifetime. While not a foreign concept, Fast Food is not very popular within the States. Typically it can be found only within Major Cities. Literature and the Arts Vodkaslavian Literature refers to all Literature associated and written by anyone of Vodkaslavian decent or referring to the Union. Most literature is written in Stemel, Slavician, and/or Xenogon. As of 3,210, approximately some 501,200 books were published that year, while over ninety trillion books were printed and distributed around the cluster. Vodkaslavian Art is known for its Industrial / Technological Feel. Typically, artwork from the States has some form of Industry or Technology and an impact. The typical categories tend to be landscapes, prints, and drawings. Music Music tastes in Vodkaslavia range everywhere from traditional folk music to metal. The most popular genres are electronic, Korsorton, rock, and classical. Vodkaslavia is the third largest music market in the Cluster. Sports Vodkaslavians engage actively in many Sports, including but not limited to: Baseball, Gridiron Football, Soccer, Volleyball, and Snowboarding. Volleyball, under the Vodkaslavian Volley Association (VVA), takes place during the summer months. Football, under the Vodkaslavian Football Association (VFA), takes place during the autumn and early winter months. Snowboarding, under the National Vodkaslavian Snowboarding League (NVSL), takes place during the central winter months. Baseball, under the National Baseball Association of Vodkaslavia (NBAV), takes place during the late winter and early spring months. Soccer, under the League of Vodkaslavian Soccer (LVS), takes place during the late spring and early summer months. Since The Great Turmoil, Vodkaslavia has hosted sixty-six (66) Olympic Games, thirty-nine (39) being winter Olympics, the remaining twenty-seven (27) being summer Olympics. Vodkaslavia holds over 9,300 Gold Metals, 6,100 Silver Metals, and 2,400 Bronze Metals. Media The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia has both State-Run and Free Media. Of the Free Media Outlets, there are well into the hundreds of thousands of Corporations. The largest are the Vodkaslavian Family Channel (VFC), Starlot Broadcasting (Star), Kuro Network News (KNN), Erticio Media (EM), and Clear Skies (Sky). These Media sources all are part of TV and Radio Broadcasting. Of these, only EM and Sky also print and distribute Newspapers, and only EM also prints and distributes Magazines. There are many other minor Stations, though they tend to be only local or regional. The State-Run Media is operated by VodkaNews (VN). VN operates in all Media Outlets around the country. It operates as both a non-partisan outlet for the Government and as an Emergency Broadcast Station when needed. Pledges The Pledge of Allegiance The Pledge of Allegiance is said before all Major Events and at the beginning of the Day in Public Offices / Schools. I pledge my allegiance To the nation of Vodkaslavia For which I will carry the flag Through thick and thin, love and hate, For as long as God Almighty Smiles down upon thee. The Vow of Marriage / Civil Union The Vow of Marriage / Civil Union is said during the Marriage / Civil Union Ceremony. I promise to stay with you No matter how bad life gets No matter what situation plagues my life No matter what situation plagues your life For we are together forever In God’s righteous favor To live here and eternally forever. The Vow of Unity The Vow of Unity is taken before taking a Public Office or joining into the Military. I vow To keep my brothers and sisters safe No matter the cost, the damage, or the enemy. My family, friends, and countrymen come first And to keep them safe is my God-given duty. Health The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia does not have a publicly funded healthcare service. Healthcare is provided by privately and publicly owned companies. Services range anywhere from ≛25.00 a month at the cheapest to ≛5,000.00 a month at the most expensive. Vodkaslavia is home to both the National Center of Disease and Health (NCDH) and the International Center for Cures (ICC). Due to this, Vodkaslavia is home to the Cluster’s best medical technology and treatments. Doctors, Nurses, and Scientists from around the Cluster meet at the ICC to research and cure some of the Universe’s worst diseases. The USSV boasts one of the Cluster’s lowest Obesity Rates, highest Health Rates, and longest Average Lifespans. Citizens, depending on species, can live to be approximately 102 years old for Humans, 152 years old for Aeromorphs, 473 years old for Xenomorphs, 98 years old for Kerbals, and 1,200 years old for Annunaki. The Infant Mortality Rate is approximately 2.4 per 1,000. NationTraits™ See Also: NationTraits™ Important Notice and Copyrights IMPORTANT! THIS INFORMATION DOES NOT PERTAIN TO THE NATION BEING PORTRAYED, BUT TO THE CONTENT FOUND WITHIN THIS ARTICLE. All content made within this article is of a Fictitious, Science-Fiction Nation from an Online Game. It is, in means, designed to promote, commend, or condemn the actions listed above. Not all content found within this Article represented the original author's, EpicToaster1 (Vodkaslavia), real-world views. All content found within this Article is not meant to offend any certain individuals. It was made for fun and enjoyment of diplomatic, war-mongering, and NationBuilding purposes. All images made in this Article were created solely by EpicToaster1. No images were taken from other users, Third Parties, or from Online. If you have an issue with any content that is posted, please talk to me privately. I do not want people to have problems with my work, nor do I want to have to remove all my content because someone doesn't like my content. All images submitted to this Article are with the intent of further portraying the Nation of Vodkaslavia, which is not a real country, thus allowing for an "anything goes" sort of ruleset. NationTraits™ is a product of EpicToaster1 so as to allow Fictitious Nations to be easily and quickly Identified and Described. Category:Vodkaslavia __FORCETOC__ Category:Archived Category:Archived Nation